DarkKnight
by ChynaDoll
Summary: Mark Calloway (Taker) befriends a battered pregnant girl.
1. Default Chapter

Dark Knight  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Emily was so excited to be heading into the city. She was actually quite surprised that kris included her. He had said it was because he was trying to make up for all terrible things he had been doing to her. Emily really wanted to believe him and the worst was over and that things were getting better between them. Kris had told her that he was sorry it was just that he had been having a hard time getting use to the fact that they were going to have a baby and that was why he was drinking more But, that was all going to change, that he loved her. That was all Emily had to hear, she so wanted to believe him. It didn't matter that a few hours before she had every intention on leaving him. It didn't matter that he had gotten drunk the night before in a bar came home to her and took out his frustrations on her and their unborn child. All that mattered like always was Kris saying he was sorry and that he loved her and that it would never happen again. It was getting harder though for Kris his promises were wearing thin. He knew his words alone would not keep her from fleeing. Then he remembered the tickets to see WWE SmackDown for tonight. He was supposed to go with his friend Chad but he knew her eyes would light up seeing the tickets. Emily Loved Wrestling, she had been watching since she was a little girl with her Dad. Kris had been right his words along with the tickets did the trick. Now all he had to do is hold it together. He was sure he could make things right this time.  
  
Emily was smiling as she sat next to Kris on the train. He had his arm around her. "We're gonna have a great time tonight Honey, Just you see!" Kris said as he kissed her cheek. Emily snuggled up closer to him. She loved it when he was like this. Which wasn't very often. TBC 


	2. DarkKnight Chapter 2

Dark Knight  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Emily and kris arrived at the Station. "We still have an hour and a half before SmackDown starts, are you hungry Honey?" Kris asked Emily. "Yeah, a little." She answered. Kris spotted a McDonalds. "Come on Lets go here." He said as he pulled her along. Getting mildly impatient with her because she wasn't walking as fast as him. Emily either didn't notice or ignored his impatience and just followed. Kris ushered her into one of the lines. They stood there for a few minutes but Kris felt like it was hours. When they finally were at the front of the line, Kris ordered for the both of them. Emily didn't seem to notice how rude he was to the poor girl behind the counter. The girl behind the counter did however notice Emily and felt bad for her. Emily just stood there emotionless head slightly lowered. The girl behind the counter handed Kris the tray of food. Emily followed Kris to a table. She sat across from Kris. He handed her 2 cheeseburgers, a small fry and a small coke. Kris however began to mow down a Big Mac meal, super sized and a extra Big Mac. Emily opened one of her cheeseburgers. It tasted really good. She was actually quite hungry. It had been the day before when she had last eaten a full meal of a soda and sub that Kris had bought for her. All she had eaten that day was a soda and a stack of crackers she had found in their empty cabinets. "Eat up, Honey cause I'm not paying for any food in the arena they charge outrageous prices!" Emily smiled at kris, "This is great. Thank you." She said as she opened her second cheeseburger. She was truly grateful for the meal. Once they had finished. They headed to the arena. Kris pulled out the tickets and handed them to the man standing at the gate. The man scanned them with a machine and handed them back to Kris. Emily was truly amazed at all the people. She aimlessly followed Kris. She had never been to a show before she had only watched wrestling on TV. She remembered a happier time in her life being a little girl sitting on her daddy's lap watching wrestling with him. She was alone now except for Kris. Her mom died of Cancer when she was 17 and her dad had a heart attack when she was 18. She had no brothers or sisters. Her only family now was Kris and the baby she was carrying. She rubbed her belly smiling a little. Then reality hit. Kris grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her along. Then he stopped this is it. Emily looked up. The sign had the number 15 on it. To the left of the entrance was a booth that sold beer. "I am gonna grab just one beer Honey, you wait here." That's when the fear started to creep back in. Emily looked at the price. One beer was $6.00. She pushed back the thought that he would spend $6.00 on a beer but wouldn't spend it on food. The Emily tried to rationalize that one beer would make him relax. Kris quickly downed his beer and walked back over to Emily. "Ready to go find our seats, Honey?" he asked. Emily just blankly smiled back up at him. Telling herself everything was going to be alright. Kris bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips. She was glad it was a quick kiss she hated the smell of beer on his breath. He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the entrance 15. They walked down the stairs to row 2. They had the two end seats thankfully they didn't have to crawl over anyone to get to their seats. Kris took the seat on the end. Emily sat down next to him. "Emily aren't these great seats!" She had to admit they were. She looked around she could see everything. "Thank you, Kris for bringing me." She said. Kris reached over and put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. It was still about 20 minutes before the show started. "Honey, wait here I'm gonna run to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Emily just nodded. She began looking around the arena the seats were beginning to fill up. Before she knew it the music was beginning. She looked back to the entrance they had come through she didn't see Kris. She turned around to look at the ring and then kris came running and quickly sat down next to her. "Boy the lines were long!" he said. "Did I miss anything?" "No It just started." She replied. GM Stephanie McMahon was in the middle of the ring with The Big Show and Paul Heyman. Stephanie was rambling about who she was gonna name as the number one contender for the title shot. Then his music began to play. Emily jumped up as the American Bad Ass Came rolling out on a motorcycle. The Undertaker was one of Emily's favorites. Emily felt Kris grab her by the wrist and pull her back down in her seat. She didn't look at Kris but she imagined he was irritated with her. But she didn't take her eyes of Taker. She was in awe how big he really looked in the ring never seeing him this close before. Stephanie announced that tonight The Main Event will be The Undertaker verses The Big Show. "Emily, put your eyes back in your head!" Kris snapped. "Sorry Kris." She looked at Kris and then down at her feet. "You know The Undertaker is my favorite wrestler." Her wrist was beginning to get sore. Kris still hadn't released his grip. Then all of a sudden he let go of her. Then Kris got up and walked up the stairs and went back through the entrance. Emily rubbed her wrist. Fear flashed through her mind and body. She knew where he was heading. She tried to push the thoughts and fear away by trying to concentrate on the match that was going on in the ring, Edge and Eddie Guerro. But, it wasn't quite working. Kris walked up to the counter ordered a beer. He walked over to a small counter. He leaned against it and slugged the bear down. He through the cup into the trash can. Then walked around the arena, stopping at several booths that sold beer. In a half hour's time and 5 beers later, He walked back to his seat carrying a beer. He sat down. Emily looked at him. "Kris." She said sounding as if she was pleading with him. "What?" he yelled at her. People around them stared. Emily said nothing. She just looked down. He saw the people looking at him. "What you looking at asswhole?" Emily wanted to crawl under her seat. For the next few minutes, Kris finished his beer as he was making rude comments towards the wrestlers in the ring and the people who kept looking at him giving him dirty looks. Kris got up again and headed of to get another beer. Emily was so embarrassed. The guy in front of her turned and asked her if she was ok? "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered not sounding convincing. He shook his head and turned around. Then Emily heard his music again. The crowd cheered as he came rolling up to the ring. Kris still wasn't back so Emily stood to watch him, awestruck. Watching Taker wrestle Big Show took her mind off Kris. Before she knew it kris was back another beer in hand. "Hey Bitch, what did I tell you before?" He said as he pulled her roughly back into her chair. Tears quietly streamed down her face. "Please Kris" she said quietly. "Stop your Fuckin Crying!" He said loudly as he reached over and slapped her face. The guy in front of them turned and said "There's no need for that!" Kris stood up and was about to swing at him when Emily jumped up and tried to get by Kris. He reached for her arm and tried to pull her back but she pulled her arm away from him and broke his hold. Without looking back she quickly made it up the stairs and out the way she came in. Kris followed her and reached out to grab her again. She pulled back before he could. His tone softened "Come on Honey, I didn't mean it." "No!" she replied loudly. "You don't mean that Honey, Let's go back and watch the rest of the show." Kris said trying to sound calm but he was becoming more angry and impatient with her. "No leave me alone!" she screamed. By the look on his face she knew he was ready to blow because of her response. She hesitated to long he grabbed her by the hair and started to drag her. "Let me go!" she screamed. Some guy came up to them and tapped Kris on the shoulder. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" "Mind your own Business!" Kris yelled at the guy. "Take your hands off the lady!" Kris let go of Emily only to take a swing at the guy. Emily saw her chance she ran as fast as she could, she looked over her shoulder and saw he hadn't even noticed yet that she was gone. She turned back and kept running. Tears began to fall down her face obstructing her vision. Emily didn't even see the sign that said no admittance. Kris finally noticed she was gone she heard him calling her name. Emily kept running blindly not sure where she was running to. She just knew she had to get away. Then all of a sudden she ran right into what felt like a brick wall. She started to tumble backwards. Strong arms reached out to catch her before she did. "Hey little lady, where ya going?" Emily looked up at the man towering above her. It was him it was the Undertaker. Just then Kris came up behind her. "There you are honey." Kris said. Emily turned and saw Kris standing there. Instinctively she backed away from him bumping into the Undertaker again. "No, Kris I don't want to go with you." Emily said. She was shaking so bad the Undertaker knew she was deathly afraid of the guy she called Kris. The Undertaker pulled Emily behind him just as Kris tried to reach for her. "The Lady doesn't want to go with you." "You don't understand, Stay out of this man." Kris said. Emily without thinking she found herself clinging to the back of The Undertakers jacket. "No, it's you who doesn't understand. The Lady made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to go with you." "That baby she's carrying is mine..she belongs to me..come on Emily let's go home...Now!" Kris emphasized the "Now". "No," she pleaded with the Undertaker, "Don't make me go with him.He's gonna hurt me!" The Undertaker turned to her. "Don't worry, no one is gonna make you go anywhere or do anything you don't want to." Then he turned to Kris. "Leave now or I am gonna call Security." "Oh you're a big man, you need to call Security" The Undertaker with one hand pushed Kris against the wall by his neck. "Boy, now you've done it you pissed me off! I was gonna give you the chance to walk away like a man but now your gonna spend the night in jail. Maybe I'll just rough you up a bit" He said as he tightened his hold of Kris. " I don't think kindly of little punks who like to beat up on woman." He added. A Security Guard walked up to them. "Mr. Calloway, is there a problem?" "Yes there is, could you contact the Police to come collect this piece of trash?" Kris struggled to free himself to take a swing at the Undertaker. "That's it." Taker put him in a sleeper hold and Kris passed out. The Police arrived and then asked Emily some questions. Then they spoke to The Undertaker, They told him they would hold Kris for the night but, once arraigned in the morning, he would be on the street again . He told them he would see that she got home safe. The Police took Kris away.  
  
TBC 


	3. DarkKnight Chapter 3

Dark Knight  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mark took Emily to his dressing room, she was visibly still upset by all that has happened to her. He pointed to a couch and she sat down. He opened his duffel bag, pulled out a bottle of water twisted it and handed it to Emily. She slowly sipped it. "Thank you" she said. "No problem, I always keep a bunch of them in my bag." Emily smiled a little "No, I mean, thank you for the water, but I meant for rescuing me." "You look really pretty when you smile." Mark said. Emily started to blush and lowered her head and eyes. Not use to compliments she didn't know what to make of it. "I was glad I could help. my name is Mark Calloway." "I know who you are.you are my favorite wrestler." Emily replied looking up at him briefly and lowering eyes again." Mark thought to himself, 'that asswhole really did a lot of damage to her emotionally that was evident he suspected physically as well.' "How far along are you..What's your name sweetie?" Mark asked. " My name is Emily. Um... Almost 7 months." He suspected she was in her late teens early twenties. Mark kneeled down in front of her. He reached up and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "Ok Emily, we need to figure out what we're gonna do with you. Did you live with that um as. um. jerk or home with your parents?" "My parents are dead, I was living with Kris." "I can bring you home; Kris will be in jail for the night. The cops suggested you get a retraining order." Mark said. Emily started to panic. "No!" she pleaded. "That won't stop him, I'm afraid he'll kill me this time. I publicly defied him." Emily started to sob. Mark reached out to pull her into a hug. Emily nearly jumped out of her skin. She pulled away quickly. Mark sat down on the couch next to her. "I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie. Not all men are like Kris. I just wanted to give you a hug." Mark said in an even calm tone. Emily looked up at Mark. "I'm sorry" she said. Her eyes looked so cloudy and sad. "Don't be sorry sweetie; I'm sorry he hurt you so bad." "But I shouldn't have pulled away from you like that. You have been nothing but kind to me." "I understand, it's gonna take a bit of time before you can start trusting people again." Mark wanted to bring up a shelter but didn't think it was the right time to ask her about it. Instead he asked "How about we go to your place you can get some of your things while it's safe and Kris is still in jail?" "Ok" she said. He figured they would have to take it one step at a time. "Come then lets hit the road." Mark replied. They both got up and Emily followed him out the door, down a long corridor thru an exit out to the parking lot. "My rental is over here" Mark said pointing to a black SUV. He walked up to the passenger door unlocked it and held the door open for Emily. She tried to step up to get in but couldn't quite get it. "Let me give you a boost." Mark warned her before he touched her. He didn't want to hurt the baby so he grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up onto the seat. He closed the door and walked around to the drivers side. Mark climbed in and started the SUV. Emily told Mark how to get to where she and Kris lived. Quietly they drove.  
  
TBC 


	4. DarkKnight Chapter 4

Dark Knight  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mark pulled up in front of a small brick apartment building. From the looks of the neighborhood it looked like a pretty rough part of town, Mark thought. Before he could even get out and walk around to open the door for her, Emily had already hopped out and was at the doorstep fumbling around looking for her keys. By the time Mark caught up to her she had the door unlocked and he followed her in. Emily wasted no time in grabbing her things together. Mark watched her as she piled a few clothing items and a diskman and some CD's a handful of photos and a few personal items and an old jewelry box into a large backpack. Emily turned to Mark "I got everything" she said in a small voice. "That's it. you don't want to take anything else?" Mark said as he looked around, there really wasn't much else worth taking. "Everything else here is Kris's." Mark looked at her sadly. Everything this poor girl owned fit neatly in one backpack. They both got back into the SUV and Mark started driving. Mark broke the silence. "Sweetie, have you given any thought to where your going? I could help you find a shelter." "No! ...I can't go to another shelter." It got quiet again. "You could drop me off at the train station." And what are you gonna do there all night?" Mark asked. "I can sleep on a bench and in the morning I can find a pawn shop and try to sell some of my mothers jewelry to get a train ticket for somewhere." She answered. Mark shook his head no. "I didn't help you out of one dangerous situation to put you into another one." Emily started to say "I'll be." But Mark interrupted her. "No, Sweetie, I can't do that." Mark thought for a bit as he drove. I will take her back to the hotel with me for the night, the room has to beds and in the morning if she still wanted to take a train somewhere, he would get her a ticket. He decided. Mark pulled into the parking lot of the hotel he was staying at pulled into a parking space. He shut off the engine. He looked over at Emily. "There is an extra bed in my room you can sleep there for the night." Emily by this point was too tired to argue with him. So she followed him into the hotel and into his room. "Take your pick" Mark said. Emily looked over and saw two huge beds. She walked over to one of them dropped her backpack beside the bed. She pulled the covers down off the pillow and slid in. She was very tired it had been a long traumatic day. Mark heard the rhythm of her breathing change and knew she was fast asleep. Mark grabbed a pair of sweats out of one of his bags and headed to the bathroom. After changing he headed over to the other bed and climbed in. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the remote. He found a music station setting the volume to low and putting the remote back on the stand and reaching up and clicking off the light. He soon too drifted off to sleep.  
  
TBC 


End file.
